Naruto Raised by the Fox and Wolf
by KyFenrir
Summary: What if Naruto had met Kyuubi the night he graduated and a wolf named Asena at five. FemKyuubi/ OCs. Rated M For safety. Pairings later. DISCONTINUED, read my other story Naruto and his new family
1. Chapter 1

20 Miles Outside of Konoha's Walls

"Are you ready?" asked the yellow haired man.

"Hai!" said the purple haired konoichi.

"Here I," The purple hair konoichi became nervous as the last word touched her ear from behind her. "...come."

"Byakugan." The yellow haired ninja began pulling out his sword. "Hinata-chan...you have become too dependent on that"

"Lets see, Naruto-kun." Hinata spun around aiming her hand towards his chest. Naruto grabbed her wrist. Naruto had finished unsheathing his sword.

"A kunai?" she looked closer with interested eyes."No, a sword..."

"Yes, it may not be as sharp as other swords, but it makes up in power" he smirked.

Naruto raised his sword with Hinata in his grip making sure she didn't get away. He brought down the sword at full force, holding her wrist tighter. Hinata side stepped the swipe, and watched the potential blow fly past her and tear up the ground.

"Are you trying to kill me?" she asked slightly curious.

"Nooooo." He said waving his hand, "Jus' taking it serious, or do you want me to hold back?'

"No, but lets just agree you can't use chakra." she said eying the path made by the previous attack.

Naruto seemed thoughtful for a minute, "Ok."

They jumped away from each other, Naruto gripped his sword with both hands.

They both nodded. They both disappeared with a big bang.


	2. Chapter 2

In Konoha

"It's only been three days since Naruto's returned and some how...the village seems more active." said the pink haired konoichi.

"I know what you mean Kura-chan." said the man next to her.

"Kiba really horrible at nicknames, just stick with Sakura please." the woman said slightly agitaded.

"ok, ok." he said after hearing his companion barking in agreement.

But it had been true, ever since the hyper active knuckle head ninja came back the village has been more talkative lately. There is also a feeling that the village had picked up that it hasn't for a long time...hate. Unlike seventeen years ago, most of the village has actually grown fond to the now blond haired man. But with that said, some of hate that remained in the village has only risen.

Ever since Naruto left Konoha the remaining rookie seven strived to become better, seeing as how some would be ashamed to be left behind by the dead last of the class. Sakura began training under Kurenai to become a Genjutsu specialist. Kiba began training under his sister Hana. Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji has been studying on the team work of their clans and developing their own. Shino also left on a minor vacation to find more bug colonies. Hinata, Hanabi and Neji have become each other's training partners.

Kiba is a Jounin and has become clan leader due to his mother's death. Hinata is also a jounin and had chosen to leve the Hyuuga clan to become an Uzumaki. Sakura is a special jounin and is in relationship with KIba, making Sakura a future Inuzuka. Shikamaru, Ino and Choji are all jounin and preparing to take leadership of their clans, married to civilians. Hinata remained a genin in hopes of taking the chunin exams with Naruto and had chosen to leave the Hyuuga clan to become an Uzumaki.

Neji has incoporated the Konoha Military into the Hyuuga clan, earning him and its members removal of the Hyuuga branch family seal. Lee has only advanced in taijutsu and has taken up weapons. TenTen has been taking responsibility of the shop and has turned into a course outside of the academy for ninjas and even civilians to become blacksmiths. Neji is a jounin, Lee has been appointed high special jounin because of his outstanding ability in taijutsu and tenten is ranked as a chunin.

"where do you want to eat?" Kiba said to the slightly distracted Sakura.

"...huh? oh, thats right, we forgot to say where to meet up. They will probably be at Ichiruka's, so let's go there." she said with a smile on her face.

"Knowing Naruto, he probably forgot all about it." Kiba said shaking his head.

"Well if that is the case, we'll just go home and I'll cook something for us."

"ok." Kiba said weakly, knowing full well that his future wife couldn't cook.

"Did you feel that?" Sakura asked looking off into the distance.

If they hadn't been alone there would be no hint as to who she was talking to. "Yea, I'm guessing you been sensing it all this time." there was no answer, but he didn't need one. Sakura over the years has been recognized for her chakra detection skills the would put most jounins to shame.

20 Miles Outside of Konoha

Hinata stood in the middle of what seemed to be a crater with a tail at the end.

"That was chakra, Naruto." Hinata said with slight disappointment.

"Hehe, sorry Hinata-chan. I guess I got way too into to it." the now embarrased Naruto said.

"(sigh) It's ok, let's go back now. Kiba and Sakura are probably waiting for us." Hinata said walking away from the battle field.

"OH, thats what I've been thinking about. You know when you have this feeling and-"

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said trying to get his attention.

"-you know it's important, but-"

"Naruto-kun." she said slightly raising her voice.

"you jus' can't put your finger on it, and then you start to get nervous..." Naruto was looking at Hinata with curious eyes, as her hand was laying on top of his mouth.

"We're going to be late. Knowing Sakura, that probably wouldn't be the best idea"

"Don't worry, don't worry." he said grabbing Hinata's hand. "Asena, Kyu, it's time to go!" he said turning his head in almost every direction.

"Did they hear you?" asked Hinata with a concern in her voice.

"Probably, but don't forget that their demons." Naruto said smirking.

"I know, but still..."

"Aw well, let's get going. They're probably mad by now."


End file.
